


Rainy Day Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 20: Rain.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Rainy Day Reward

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 20: Rain. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rainy Day Reward

~

“It’s raining,” says Harry, glancing out the window. 

Draco continues reading. “Well spotted, Potter. Is there a point to this obvious observation?” 

Harry laughs. “I know how you get when it rains.” 

Draco snorts. “I’ve no idea what you— Salazar!”

Harry, having straddled him, takes the book, tossing it aside. “Rain makes you horny, remember?” 

“I believe _you’re_ the one turned on by rai—” Draco moans as Harry kisses him.

“Does it matter which of us likes rain?” Harry whispers as they rock together. Drawing his wand, he undresses them with a spell. 

Smirking, Draco embraces him. “I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
